¡Yo Te odio! Pero la verdad es que te amo
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Que paso despues que Logan grito enfrente de todo el baile que amaba Quinn ¿se enteron sus amigos? si no ¿como fue? leanm aqui es un one shot


_**¡Yo Te odio! Pero la verdad es que te amo...**_

_**Esto es un OneShot desde que comencé a volver a ver la serie zoey por Internet y vii el capitulo Quinn extraña a Mark cuando ella y Logan se besaron fue genial de eso de trata el One Shot que paso después del baile y lo escribo porque hay muy pocos en español y no se ingles :( y la serie no me pertenece pero bueno lean y si dejan un comentario mejor!**_

Quinn estaba en la habitación 101 con sus amigas conversando o mas bien escuchando de los novios de sus amiga …tema que la tenia bastante harta ya que ella no podía hablar del suyo… su Logan.. su deportivo y arrogante novio , pero su novio en fin.

Quinn como que salio volando en sus recuerdos desde meses atrás donde habia comenzado todo… su relacion algo extraña con Logan pero en fin era algo extraño pero el la queria a ella y ella el.

_Flash-Back_

_Logan detenía su Scooter junto a ella y lo primero que le dice es " te pasa algo" y ella responde "¡¡Nada Logan, no te pares!!" se sienta junto a ella algo lejos pero cerca ella y le pide que le cuente lo que le sucede pero ella se niega , pero finalmente termina contándole que Mark rompió con ella muchas cosas mas había dicho el pero sin duda lo único que recordaba en ese momento era el beso que se habían dado que había sido tan extraño y agradable._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Su recuerdo tuvo que acabar porque sus amigas comenzaban a llamarla incasablemente para que opinara de la situación que le contaban ellas pero no las había estado escuchando porque no tenía mente para otra cosa que su novio… su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar apenas vio la pantalla vio que llamaba su novio pero como estaba con las chicas no pudo atender como le hubiese gustado y Logan lo noto

-si ¿Quién Habla?-preguntaba Quinn ,Logan entendía que había mas gente con ella y comenzó al actuación-

-Soy Logan Quinn te llamaba porque-decía Logan por el otro lado mientras pensaba¿ me puedes ayudar con química?

-claro voy en seguida –respondía ella-

-estoy solo acá podemos estar solos, te quiero-dijo el algo bajo-

-bueno nos vemos un rato-dijo ella cortando la llamada-  
-chicas voy a salir me pidieron ayuda-dijo ella saliendo-

-pero Quinn!! –dijo Zoey, pero la chica ya había salido-

Quinn conocía perfectamente a Logan asíque tomo su mochila con su libro de quimica por si alguien los veía tenían una buena escusa… apenas llego al cuarto de los chicos toco.. Esperando respuesta…la puerta de pronto se abre y sale su novio la coge de la mano y entran la habitación.

-estaba pensando en ti cuando me llamaste-confeso Quinn-pero...pero ¿si llegan los chicos?

-no lo harán mi niña dijo cerrando la puerta con llave . Chase saldrá con Zoey y Michael con su novia.. y no me importarían si nos ven juntos..-confeso Logan mirando hacia abajo-

-¿Estas hablado enserio?-pregunto dudosa –

-Si… creo.. son nuestros amigos deberían saberlo.. pero hablemos otro día de eso.. Ahora quiero besarte-dijo Logan-

-y yo a ti-dijo Quinn-

Los dos se recostaron en la cama de Logan y comenzaron a besarse, sin duda cada beso que se daban eran mas especial que el otro , estaban abrazados cuando sienten que la cerradura comienza abrirse , Quinn cambia de posesión y se sienta algo lejos de Logan para disimular y preguntándole lo que le venia la mente.

-Logan ¡¡te lo he explicado mucho ya!!

-¡Ah tu la que lo sabe todo!- decía Logan mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-¡Hey ,Hey! No se peleen no sabia que te estaban enseñando Química Logan –dijo Chase entrando- los dejo no quiero interrumpir tu enseñazas Quinn

-Puedes cerrar con llave para que nadie mas moleste-dijo Logan-

-Bue..no -dijo Chase saliendo-

Chase salio de la habitación y cerro con llave a petición de Logan no había caminado medio pasillo cuando noto que había olvidado su mochila y se de volvió rápidamente.. Comenzó abrir la puerta despacio para que ellos no lo sintieran pero quedo impresionado cuando vio la escena ¡¡Logan y Quinn besándose!! No era un beso normal ella estaba apoyada en el mientras estaban reacotados besándose mas que cariñosamente. Chase no sabia que hacer opto por salir y cerrar con llave… el beso de los chicos fue interrumpido por un mensaje que recibió Logan en tu teléfono móvil

-¡¡nadie puede dejarnos en paz!!-grito Logan-¡¡maldita sea!!

-Tranquilo , me encanta cuando te enojas-dijo su novia-

_Logan necesito tu ayuda_

_Puedes venir a la cancha_

_De voleibol necesito un_

_Consejo es urgente…_

_Chase_

-Quinn debo ir Chase quiere mi ayuda -dijo Logan-

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿te acompaño?-pregunto ella-

-No Cielo, deja voy yo y luego te envío un mensaje cuando me desocupe con el y vamos donde siempre-dijo Logan-

-Bueno Te Amo- dijo Quinn-

-Y yo a ti-dijo Logan- y no olvides tu libro de química

Los dos salieron cada uno de una dirección distinta.. Logan se apresuro quería estar mas rato con su bebe a solas y quería terminar luego de hablar con Chase tratándose de lo que fuera solo quería acabar de una ves con el tema que el no conocía.

-¡Hey Chase! Que paso , para que me necesitas ,estaba aprendiendo Química-dijo Logan-

-¡¡Parad con la mentira Logan!!¡¡Los vi!!¿Porque Ocultáis?-dijo Chase-

-¡¡Pero si no nos ocultábamos solo estudiábamos!!-dijo Logan-

-¡¡Logan!! Entiende ¡¡los vi!! A ti y Quinn be-pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Logan lo interrumpió-

-¡¡Callad!! ¡¡Que nadie debe saberlo!!-dijo Logan sonrojado ,era la primera vez que Chase lo veía sonrojado por una chica-

-Pero¿ porque ocultáis?¿desde cuando que salís?¿porque no nos han contado?-pregunto inquietantemente Chase-

Logan suspiro y respondió nos ocultamos porque nos daba vergüenza salir juntos a Quinn porque a veces o mas bien siempre soy un idota-arrogante y bueno yo… porque… la encontraba extraña.. salimos desde hace casi 7 meses y acodamos no contarle… a nadie ni a ustedes , por favor no le digas a nadie , con Quinn queremos hacerlo nosotros pero necesitamos tiempo…

Comienza a sonar el celular de Logan y como Chase sabe todo contesta frente a el

-Hola .. (dudaba si decirle bebe) Quinn decía el chico a su Móvil, mientras se sentía observado por Chase-

-¿aun con Chase?-pregunto ella del otro lado-

-Si , pero en media hora nos juntamos , tu sabes donde –dijo Logan-

-¿Te pasa algo cielo?-pregunto Quinn-

-si . es decir no-dijo Logan –

-¡¡Te pasa algo ,dímelo!!-exijo ella-

-ahora no , bueno nos vemos en media hora –dijo Logan-

Guardo su celular y Chase lo seguía mirando…

-por favor no digas nada ...se que hubiese sido mejor que te hubiese contado ..Pero todo fue extrañó… no preguntes como empezó todo porque no te lo diré porque es algo nuestro y no lo quiero compartir, cuando le digamos a todos aun no se porque debo hablarlo con mi be.. con Quinn-respondía el chico-

-vale , vale se nota que amas a Quinn , porque todos sus momentos los quieres ocultar porque son de ustedes y bueno ya que se los ayudare hasta que decidan decirnos-dijo Chase-¡¡y ya vete!! No hagas esperar tu be.a tu Quinn-imitando lo ultimo que había dicho Logan

-Gracias , eres un gran amigo… dijo Logan alejándose-

Quien lo creería se decía a si mismo ahora debería ayudarlos y guardar el secreto quizás hasta cuando .pero Quinn había logrado lo imposible que Logan se diera cuenta que existía alguien mas que el mismo.

Logan llego a lugar donde siempre se juntaba hace casi 7 meses con Quinn vio que no estaba ella… la comenzó a esperar un rato pronto vio que venia una chica con un libro en la mano.. su escusa de siempre por si alguien preguntaba "Le estoy ayudando a estudiar"

-Amor estas hace mucho aquí-dijo Quinn-

-No amor solo hace unos minutos-dijo Logan abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios-

-Ahora me dirás ¿Qué te pasaba cuando te llame?-dijo Quinn-

-¿Es Necesario?-pregunto Logan-

-Que piensas-dijo Quinn-

-No estoy pensado nada-dijo Logan-

-mentira, dime no habrá beso-dijo Quinn-

Logan sonrío aun recordaba la primera vez que le había dicho eso, había sido cuando acordaron guardar su relación en secreto.

-Bebe paso lo siguiente Chase nos vio besándonos en la habitación-dijo Logan- cuando salio no había caminado medio pasillo y recordó que había olvidado su mochila y nos vio

-¿¿¿QUE???

-Pero tranquila no dirá nada lo juro, solo me pregunto hace cuanto salíamos y porque lo habíamos callado -dijo Logan-

-¿Le dijiste la verdad?- pregunto Quinn-

-Si –dijo Logan- que era porque yo era arrogante y porque yo te encontraba extraña

-¿Ya no me encuentras extraña?-pregunto Quinn-

-Bueno bebe que quieres que diga, si eres Quinn siempre tendrás tu lado extraño y científico... pero así siempre me has gustado y sin el no serias tu-dijo Logan- bueno y yo sigo siendo un arrogante, somos los mismo de hace 7 meses y no deseo estar con nadie mas

-Logan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Quinn-

-Si , amor no tienes por que preguntarme si puedes solo tienes que preguntar-dijo Logan-

-¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte?-pregunto Quinn-

-valla pregunta te respondo pero tu también me dirás-dijo Logan-

-Bueno-dijo Quinn- me encantaría decirte

-Bueno Quinn me comenzaste a gustar cuando salías con Mark , mas o menos cuatro meses antes que tu y Mark rompieran …pero ¡¡no lo podía creer!! Tu gustándome.. Era extraño…pero tu estabas con el y no tenia mucho que hacer… y bueno cuando nos besamos fue muy extraño creo que ya te lo había confesado-dijo Logan que comenzaba a sonrojarse- bueno es tu turno

-bueno yo seguía con Mark solo estaba con el pero me estaban pasado cosas contigo pero no lo acepte hasta que nos besamos pero ¡¡fue extrañísimo!! Y más con lo que dijiste_ "Es el día mas raro del mundo"_-dijo Quinn_-_ bueno luego seguimos así estando junto besándonos ,todo era muy extraño y lo peor era que me agradaba

-Te amo Quinn-dijo Logan-

- y yo a ti-dijo Quinn-pasando a otro tema.. ¿Cuando le diremos al menos a los chicos?

-Quinn ¿confías en mi?-dijo Logan-

-Si ,a que va la pregunta-dijo Quinn-

-Yo me encargo de eso , tengo una idea –dijo Logan- ¿Vamos?

-Bueno

Se dieron el último beso y se fueron… en dirección a sus habitaciones Quinn a la 101 y Logan a la 148

Quinn pensaba que estaba planeado Logan .. el tenia ¡una idea! Eso era extraño quizás que planeaba... dentro de una semana cumplían 7 meses de estar saliendo que haría… y mas que el se encargaría que los chicos supieran lo suyo algo estaba extraño.. Logan estaba extraño … y lo peor que ella de moría por saber…

Una semana después Quinn estaba en su habitación con su notebook PCA leyendo un poco Logan le había regalado unas flores y una carta por sus 7 meses de estar saliendo pero aun no entendía que era lo que planeaba de pronto alguien inicio sesión en su cuenta de msn , era Logan , su novio con su Nickname tan particular _Logan " si yo soy un arrogante¡¡ tu quien eres!!" _Quinn cuando lo vio solo río tenia ese nick de antes de estar saliendo antes que ella pensara en hablarle el ya lo había hecho

_**Logan "si yo soy un arrogante ¡tu quien eres!!"dice:**__ Hola Amor ¿Cómo Estas?_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice :**__Hola Cielo , aquí extrañándote mucho pero bien y tu.._

_**Logan "si yo soy un arrogante ¡tu quien eres!!"dice:**__ bien también te estoy extrañando me has hecho tan feliz.._

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ y tu ami has cambiado mi vida _

_**Logan "si yo soy un arrogante ¡tu quien eres!!"dice:**__ te tengo una sorpresa…_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ ¿otra mas? No será mucho ya_

_**Logan "si yo soy un arrogante ¡tu quien eres!!"dice:**__ no tu lo mereces por que te amo ,Quinn has hecho lo que no hizo nadie … hacerme que me enamorara…_

_**Logan a cambiado su nickname a Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses**_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ ¿ Te gusta?_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice**__: si pero porque , que pretendes ¡¡están todos en línea!_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ No me importa _

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ ¿esa es mi sorpresa?_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice**__: No no lo es_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ ¿Entonces?_

_**Logan**__**Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ ve esto…(era una dirección de una pagina web)_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice**__:¿ tu myspace?_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ Si velo_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice**__: ¿Pero porque ?_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ ¡ tu velo!_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice: **__ ¡ya te pusiste arrogante y un pesado! _

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ lo siento…es que.. Necesito que lo veas…_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ Bueno… lo hare… te amo aunque seas arrogante _

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ pero soy tu arrogante_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz"**__ dice: eso es cierto ahora déjame ver eso_

Quinn espero que abriera la pagina que Logan le había mandado eso quizás le ayudaría a comprender porque había puesto eso en su nickname… que por cierto le sorprendía bastante cuando la pagina termino de cargar vio una foto de su novio tan lindo y mono como siempre y tenia de titulo Gracias por estos 7 meses eso explicaba su nickname ¿pero que había hecho? Debajo de la foto había un escrito bastante grande y comenzó a leerlo...

"_**Bueno llego la hora de sacar algo a la luz de todos hace 7 meses que Logan Reese no esta disponible para nadie …solo para una persona… quien me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas… nuestra historia comenzó a 7 meses atrás cuando creía que nunca estaríamos juntos … éramos y somos totalmente diferentes …pero eso no hace que no te ame , yo te amo mas de lo que te puedes imaginar… con ella la única chica que me he hecho sonrojarme es ella nunca nadie mas lo había conseguido contigo aprendí que podía amar a alguien mas que a mi mismo … se que a muchos sorprenderá cuando lean esto de la chica que hablo es Quinn Pensky si es ella quien ha he hecho que mi vida sea diferente si no dijimos nada fue por que no queríamos , que nadie lo supiera , queríamos privacidad , porque era bastante extraño que un cretino como me conocen muchos saliera con una chica extraña como muchos conocen a Quinn.. por eso no le dijimos a nadie pero creo que ya es la ahora que lo sepan todos amo a Quinn Pensky aunque no muchos recuerdan que lo dije o mas bien lo grite en el baile y hoy quiero que todo PCA lo sepa .**_

_**Te amo mucho Quinn Pensky , Gracias por todos estos meses juntos.**_

_**Logan Reese"**_

Cuando Quinn termino de leer no lo creía , su Logan había hecho algo que ella no esperaba quedo sorprendía y comenzó a retomar la conversación que tenia con el

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ solo diré 11 palabras_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ ¿Cuales?_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice: **__Te Amo Mucho y gracias por eso no me lo esperaba._

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ ¿Te gusto de verdad? Si estas enojada dímelo sino no habrá beso_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ ¡ usas mi amenaza! ¡No seas tonto! Lo adore… pero por que así tan públicamente en tu myspace_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ Porque estoy cansado de besarte a escondidas.. desde mañana podremos besarnos donde queramos y me parece ¡¡maravilloso!!_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice: **__momento ¿Qué le hiciste a mi arrogante?_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ Quinn yo no soy romántico ni nada de atento pero tu me haces ser así , tu eres la persona mas especial que he conocido en mi vida y haría todo por ti… _

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ esto será noticia mañana porque todos leen tu myspace y las chicas ¡me querrán matar!_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ si y si eso me deja tomarte la mano frente a todos, besarte, decirte que te quiero lo soportare , todo lo que pase mañana , a la semana ,al mes lo único que importa aquí es que te amo y eso no cambiara _

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" a cambiado su nickname a Quinn Eres tu lo que mas quiero**_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice: **__ me gusta tu nick_

_**Quinn Eres tu lo que mas quiero dice:**__gracias.. Bueno me voy a dormir las chicas me están reclamando que hago mucho ruido te amo ._

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice: **__ y yo a ti nos vemos mañana ,te amo besos amor bye_

_**Quinn Eres tu lo que mas quiero dice: **__bye amor_

_**Quinn Eres tu lo que mas quiero ha cerrado sesión.**_

Quinn se levanto temprano y salio en búsqueda de Logan por que le había enviado un mensaje a su celular porque quería estar con el abrazarlo , besarlo y seguir agradeciéndole lo que había publicado en su myspace. Se encontraba ellos solos en lugar que se reunían los chicos para ver TVy compartir juntos y ellos estaban ahí solos, era temprano nadie los vería pero ya no importaba si alguien lo hiciera…. Se sentaron y se abrazaron y prendieron la TV a ratos la veían, en otros se besaban pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando escucharon la TV y en ella se decía._ "Todo el campus comenta la confesión de Logan Reese en su myspace, donde habla que el lleva saliendo 7 meses con su compañera de grado ,su amiga y ahora su novia Quinn Pensky , hasta la tarde de ayer esto había sido un completo secreto entre ellos ninguno sus amigos estaban enterado de esta relación… estas son las noticia PCA véanos al medio día y tendremos mas información ."_

-Logan ¿estas bien?-dijo Quinn-

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Logan-

El tomo su rostro y la comenzó a besar nuevamente …todo iba bien cuando empezó a sonar el celular de Quinn y de Logan ,se separaron y vieron que su alredor estaban Zoey ,Michel ,Vince , Lola y Chase que los miraba contento y orgulloso no como los otros que los miraban sorprendidos a Quinn no le pareció algo de buen gusto que sus amigos los interrumpieran.

-Acaso nunca vieron a nadie besarse –dijo Quinn-

-Oh Quinn no te enojes –dijo Zoey- y ¿Por qué lo ocultaron tanto tiempo?

-Zoey ven –dijo Chase que estaba mas apartado del resto-

-¿Qué Sucede?-pregunto-

-No le preguntes nada , mejor felicítalos o lo que quieras pero no le preguntes esas cosas son muy personal de ellos , los chicos y las chicas no saben que te enteraste por la cámara que te amaba, bueno solo Logan y Chase , pero el resto no-dijo Chase- dejémoslo solos

-hace cuanto ¿lo sabes?-dijo Zoey-

-hace una semana-dijo Chase- y prometí no decirlo

-Bueno , eso explicaba el nickname de Logan y Quinn –dijo Zoey- buenos los últimos que vi

-¿Cuales? Ayer no me conecte-dijo Chase-

-Si lo note te estuve esperado, Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses y Quinn Eres tu lo que mas quiero-dijo Zoey-

-bueno ¿ chicos vamos? Dijo Zoey- quiero tomar un café

-Pero Zoey quería hablar con Quinn y Logan sobre lo que salio en las noticias PCA-dijo Lola , Zoey la sentencio con la mirada-

-Ya Zoey , Chase déjenlo , si en un momento tendríamos que contarles –dijo Logan-

-Ayer.. Logan subió una foto a su myspace y hablaba de nuestra relación –dijo Quinn-

-de ustedes solo lo sabia Chase , pero no la tomen contra el , no se entero de la mejor forma nos vio accidentalmente besándonos en nuestra habitación –dijo Logan-

-Si no lo dijimos fue porque queríamos privacidad y –dudo Quinn si continuaba y Logan le tomo la mano- y porque nos daba vergüenza… pero no repartan eso … ahora nos avergonzamos de a ver sentido vergüenza .

-¡Ahora es genial! –dijo Lola-Podremos salir todos como pareja y sin escucharlos discutir

-ahora nosotros nos vamos – dijo Zoey- tienen mucho que hablar y conversar ustedes

Los chicos se fueron dejando solos nuevamente a Logan y Quinn …

-Tenemos buenos amigos- dijo Quinn-

-Si muy buenos, te amo –dijo Logan-

-Quieres ir a Vaccaro , pero los dos solos como pareja-dijo Logan- no como la primera vez

-claro-dijo Quinn feliz-

Y se volvieron a abrazar y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente desde ese día todo seria diferente y podrían mostrar lo mucho que se aman a todos sin miedos… desde ese día todo seria mejor para ellos , pero no debemos olvidar que son Logan y Quinn dos polos opuestos, dos personas diferentes que se aman … que su relación es rara pero tierna… quien creería que el cretino de PCA terminaría siendo el novio de la rara de la escuela nadie.. el amor es extraño a veces nos enamoramos de quien no esperamos.

Esto es el fin me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario cuando vi el beso de Logan y Quinn! Fue extraño , tierno no se fue muy todo


End file.
